The primary research aim of this multidisciplinary Clinical Cancer Research Center is a better understanding of cancer in man, and the development of new methods for diagnosis and treatment. The Chemotherapy Program will continue Phase I-II evaluation and clinical pharmacology of new agents and combinations, as well as the kinetics of leukemia, pyrogenic proteins in Hodgkin's disease, and mechanism of action of anti-cancer drugs. The Immunobiology Program will study the correlation between immunological deficiency and the incidence and course of cancer, the immunological reconstitution of immunodeficient patients, cell mediated immunity, the immunologic diagnosis, and the immunotherapy of human cancer. The Medical Program will evaluate the activity of small fractions of bovine growth hormone in patients, the kinetics of normal and neoplastic colon cells, and will use a variety of techniques to study the effect of cancer on the host metabolism. The Gynecologic Oncology Program will study the immunology of trophoblastic tumors, the differentiation of the source of low levels of gonadotropin, the chemotherapy and immunotherapy of "high risk" patients. The Liver Transplant and Skin Transplant Programs will take advantage of the latest advances in immunology, organ culture, and surgical techniques in applying these techniques to the cancer patient. The Urology Program will attempt to evaluate by endocrine profile the progression and response of prostate cancer. The Neuro-Oncology Program will mount a multidisciplinary attack on the diagnosis, physiology, and treatment of primary and metastatic brain tumors, and on the neuropharmacology of new agents. The Pediatric Program will evaluate, by psychiatric and psychometric examinations, the effect of tumors and leukemias and their therapy on the developing child. There will also be a demonstration of the best available multidisciplinary primary treatment of six selected pediatric tumors, excluding leukemia.